The Strength To Return MBAV Prequal to season 2
by flame.torch
Summary: We all know that at the end of "Revamped" Sarah flew off into the sky but where did she go? And what happened when she got there?
1. Chapter 1

**The Strength To Return**

**Summary:** At the end of re-vamped we saw Sarah fly up into the air after a chat with Erica and Rory but, where did she go? And what happened when she got there?

**Disclaimer: **in no way do I own MBAV

**Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter**

**An entry in Sarah's diary 06-11-12**

Tonight was the perfect night with Eathan, who would have thought that he would end up being the one that means the most to me but, whenever I'm with him I feel so connected... not so... undead and tonight was the perfect example... ok yes we did have to survive a mystical genie with a major grudge but... it was worth it for this moment. And to think, I almost didn't have the heart to return home after I was forced by Jessie to 'turn' if I wanted to save Ethan from the same fate. I was totally scared when it happened I thought there was NO way that neither Ethan or Benny would accept me especially after I had spent months fighting major cravings... I had to save him... it wasn't a choice... But... I also didn't want to join that 'world' the... vampire world. It still gives me the shivers sometimes... it may be ok for Erica and Rory but... NOT me! But, I finally realized that if I wanted to make a world with Ethan I first had to deal with the world that I was hurled into... Who would've thought it would take a perfect stranger to teach me that or that, that same perfect stranger would become my long distance best friend.

**Rewind**

"_Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life girlfiriend, when you're ready we will be there for you."_ the words wrang in my head as I watch Erica and Rory fly off at top vampire speed. On the outside my expression was annoyed with my eyes rolling, on the inside my heart sank. My eyes drifted for a split moment back towards Ethans house. I couldn't believe what had happened a silent tear fell from my eye. I always tried to play off the tough vampiress but the days events had left me weak, vulnerable. My head filled with all my thoughts. I wanted to stay... to watch over him but how would they ever accept me now? _Yes I did it to save him but he admired me for my control.. right?_... in an instant I made a decision I had to leave.. Whitechappal was behind me I took off into the air but flew in the opposite direction of my friends. _I'm sorry you guys I just can't... _my mind was filled with sadness I didn't know where I was going to go but I knew I had to silently I soared looking down at the world I was leaving behind. _Where am I gonna go?_ I shook my head trying to clear it but it was no use I gritted my teeth my fangs knashing as I thought how much I HATE Jessie for what he did, he got what he deserved. The negative thoughts were haulted for a second as I thought of Benny he was a dork but he was also like my brother I laughed a little remembering all the times his 'magic skills' backfired such as the love potion which almost got him and Ethan torn to pieces. Ethan... My heart sank again... who would have known? I was soooo mad at him that day but who would have known that the feelings brought out by the potion would actually become reality... I loved him.. there was no denying it anymore I loved him and I had to leave him. My thoughts were interrupted again but not by a memory... instead by the very thing that haunts me now and forever... being full vampire means that the thirst is even more agressive. I hated myself for it but I needed it... shaking my head trying to shake it... _come on Sarah... fight it... _I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker I knew I had to land soon and eat... my eyes peered down below I had no idea how far I had gone but I spotted something I swooped down as quietly as I could landing on a soft spread of grass it crunches quietly under my feet as I sneak into the bushes on my knees. Then, I spot it; the small furry creature not even 3ft away from me. I can smell its blood. It doesn't smell very good but something inside me still wants to fight my nature. I listen carefully to the grass moving as the bunny moves slowly... my eyes glaze over turning a burning gold color reaching out I snatch the creature in my hands and then sink my fangs into it. _Mmmmmmmm_ After I filled myself up I drop the creature slinking back into the bushes curling myself up nowhere to go... closing my eyes unable to sleep but not wanting to stay awake I just lay still trying so hard to push everything away.

**The Next Morning**

_owwwww... what the... No.. no no no!_ I see the bright of the sun through my eyelids. I can't sleep but apparently I can stare off into space long enough to lose concentration I spring to my feet speeding off in a blur the discomfort builds I have to find sanctuary I see a building up ahead I slow my speed as I get under the hangover and open the door then my breath gets shallow.. in my hurry I had no idea where I was headed now I find myself standing in front of dozens maybe hundreds of people. I bite my lower lip just trying to make it past without smelling too much of their blood. I push past a small group, "umm.. excuse me... please... pardon me..." Finally I make it to another area at the corner of my eye I see something that looks like a little store I rush inside looking everywhere I can for sunglasses of any kind. Finally I find a small rack of them I rush to it so fast that I don't see the person in front of me. "ooofff!" "ohh I'm soo sorry I..." he gets up and smiles. "its ok, you seem in quite the hurry are you alright?" "I..." quickly I jump around him grab a pair of sunglasses and speed out thankfully if they had alarms I was faster than they were. Suddenly I stop in my tracks. _What the... sooo good..._ I shake my head but just then I feel my arm grabbed I feel my fear and anger build as I swing around my eyes flash yellow and I hisssss I catch his eye for a moment before I hear something familiar. " descansar" (sleep) my limbs suddenly go limp and I droop to my knees and then all went black.

"She's definatly a vampi...ress... rec...ently cha...nged too cou...ldn't h...ave b...een mor...e t...han t...wo da...ys ag...o." My head is foggy I could hear talking but I couldn't make out everything.. slowly my eyes came into focus I saw the boy who I had bumped into and next to him was a man african American shaved head... shaved beard. "ughhh..." "well well... hello again glad your ok I had to give you a pretty big magic dose to get you asleep." "well duh... you obviously know what I am so you know we don't sleep." I rolled my eyes trying to get up but instead I collapsed my legs feeling like jelly. "whoa there fangy not so fast its gonna take a little more time for the effects to completely dissipate so why don't we just slow down. What's your name?" I looked at him for a moment he had dark brown hair, a mainly smooth face. He looked to be about my height. Then I smelled it again... the scent that stopped me in my tracks long enough for him to catch up with me. _What..._ I try to push it out of my mind. I scowl at him. "It dosn't matter, I won't be here long anyway so just leave it alone." I see the other stranger look at me curiously; I try once again to stand but again I fall this time the boy catches me. "You really are stubborn aren't you? Trust me your not going to be able to stand for at least another ten minutes." "I can try." I argue trying to stand once again my eyes shut tight as I once again fall... "fine!" I cross my arms not happy with my situation one bit. "Ok then you don't have to talk to us but you should drink." He hands me a large metallic thermos I swipe it from his hands untwist the lid and sniff it. "Where did you get this?" He looks at me his eyes narrow and yet.. seeming kind. "Well if you want me to answer your question maybe you can answer mine first?" I look at him an annoyed expression on my face, "its Sarah." "ok Sarah, my name is Justin and this is David. He makes special things and with my help he made you a fulfilling blood substitute guaranteed to keep your thirst at bay." His voice seemed genuinely concerned, I couldn't help but smile just slightly. "Mkay and how about that little spell you put on me? Your a spellmaster?" His expression suddenly changed to a look of suprise "so you do know about us?" "Well yea my friend Benny..." my voice trails off and I look to the ground. "Ok... that's alright Sarah just drink up and get your strength back." I slowly start to drink the red liquid contained inside the thermos my expression finally turning softer. "Um... you might want to look in the grass near the area... I kinda hunted a rabbit last night." The expression on the boys face turns to a bit of a smile, "that's ok the odds of anyone noticing a rabbit are slim to none." I nod slowly; "so where am I?" "Oh, your at Clark College." "mmh ok, and where is that?" He gives me kind of a sideways look um.. Vancouver Washington... North side of the United States. My eyebrow furrows a bit "I flew that far!" "I guess so, where are you from?" my eyes dart down to the floor again, "whitechappel"... He looks at me closly; "never heard of it." "its a small town and... could you not stand so close... its... hard..." he suddenly takes three steps backwards "sorry about that, is the substitute helping any?" "A little but..." I didn't want to scare him by telling him what I was thinking. _That blood smells delicious... ohh no... not again..._ I thought instantly of Ethan the day of the blood drive learning that his blood smelled sooo good for being a rare type. My thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of being lifted; "ok how are you feeling think you can walk?" "Umm... yea.. I think so." I try to move my legs of my own will I wobble a little but I retain my balance. "Is something wrong?" "well he's gotta go to class." he points at his friend. "And I need to get you somewhere other than a hallway behind the stage," he points to a pair of double doors that lead to a maple wood stage. "Ok" I slowly walk as he suports me keeping me up. We walk past the same hall that I passed when I first came into the building the tile floor clicking under my boots we head toward the double doors "wait!" I reach looking for the glasses I bought. "Don't bother, look." he points outside the sky filled with dark clouds they look like a thick grey blanket. "if its all the same, vampire, sun, eyes, bad combo" I proceed to put the glasses on my face. He pushes the automatic door opener and we step outside and he leads me to a round table sitting me down on the chair, I plug my nose as much as I can trying to make sure he doesn't notice. He sits across from me looking at me. "Ok you answered my questions so let me answer yours. I found out about my power three years ago, in that time I've found strange things around here things I never noticed before."Yea I think it opens your eyes a little bit being... different..." I bite my lower lip a little nervously. "are you ok? I was hoping taking you out here would help, the crowd is a lot smaller." "Um yea but you know... vampire senses." I lie. "I guess that makes sense. Just then he reaches into his pocket and picks up a phone. "well I gotta head to the bus.. what about you? What will you do?" I shrug "I don't know, I'll probably just wait here until the evening hunt some more rabbits rest in the bushes and hope I don't eat anybody." He looks at me a little awkwardly causing me to look to the ground then he takes a piece of paper from his bag and wriites something down slipping it to me. "No one should have to be stuck with nowhere to go Sarah vampire or not. We have an extra bedroom I'll tell my parents that I have a friend that needs somewhere to stay if your interested find a phone and call me ok?" I nod slowly as he stands to leave. _Why is he being so nice? Dosn't he know I could eat him?..._

**Midnight**

I start my night like I did before, hunting a small rabbit and laying in a nearby bush but, my mind can't stop wondering why Jake was so nice maybe I wasn't being fair. I mean, he seemed to be genuinely concerned about me... I picked the paper that he had given me out of my jacket pocket... _At the very least I might be able to borrow some clean clothes_. I bit my lower lip mulling over the thought then I turned toward the door of the school zipped toward it and pulled. _Locked_. I took a deep breath then stopped myself. I didn't want to leave a gaping hole in the door or simply rip it off its hinges. I look around in a bunch of nearby bushes for anything that might help me. After about what I guessed to have been about 20 minutes I find an abnormally thin rock or maybe some kind of wood it was hard to tell. The thickness appeared to be the same of that as a card and that gave me an idea. I approached the door again slippin the rock between the gap of the door and the doorway. Taking a deep breath I slam the rock down as hard as I can the lock brakes and the the door comes lose. slowly I open it and walk inside. Being the middle of the night I am able to take my time drawing in my surroundings. The first hall was kind of short though I was impressed by the cement base of the staircase leading to the second floor. I spotted a phone in the corner by a nearby window picked it off the reciever and diled the number. _**ring...ring...ring...rin...**_ "H..ello?" I could tell by the pause in his voice that I had woke him up I felt a little bad about that. "Umm.. Justine.. its Sarah..." "O...oh Sarah hi, how are you?" "I'm ok... its not the most exciting place to be but... ya know at least its safe... Ummm... Listen, I thought about your offer and, if its still open... would you mind if I came over tomorrow? I don't want to wake anyone else by coming tonight so I'll just stick with the thistly bushes." "Of course Sarah I meant what I said vampire or not, no one deserves not to have a place to stay but... have you given any thought to going back to your home?" I took a long breath, silence filled the room as I looked down towards the floor. "I... I just can't right now..." I finally managed to get the words from the back of my throat. "Well.. alright, come over tomorrow and we'll get you situated and maybe we can talk more?" Another long pause as empty air came over the phone. "S...sure" I finally said. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow good night Sarah." I hung the phone back in place stepping back slowly then headed back into the night. It was a rather dark night the sky was covered by a thick layer of clouds not a single star could be seen. Out the corner of my eye I spot a squirrel and decided to use it as a midnight snack.

**The Next Morning**

I smelled the due on the grass telling me it was time to get moving before the sun got too high. I sped past the school going down the street repeating the address in my head so that I wouldn't forget. The streets were oddly empty which made me curious for a moment but I decided to just keep moving as the sun was getting more and more intense even with my sunglasses on. I count the houses one by one and finally find the one I'm looking for I get up to the front step and knock. Its silent. I knock again then hear the tumblers of the lock, the door opens and I see Justin. "Hey there." "Hey..." I push past him he turns toward me confused. "What's wrong?" "How did you?..." I cut him off laughing a little. "You invited me in last night." He smiles. "I didn't know it worked like that." I gave him a sideways glance "Yep, a vampire only needs to be invited in." Just then my mind goes back to the oddly empty streets. "Hey Justin..." "Yea?" "Is there some kind of street fair or... block party goin on somewhere?" He looks at me confused. "Umm... no.. why?" I bit my lower lip. "Because on my way here the streets were completely empty... like, no cars, no bikes, no people just walking... nothing..." He looks at me and then towards the door. "What?..." he turns the knob and looks outside I step out with him trying not to look at the sun or think about how uncomfortable it is. "Hello!...?" Nothing... he runs down the street a ways and I tail right behind him. Just as I saw on my way there, no cars, no people, no bikes, nothing... "That's so not good..."... I look at him "ya think?"

"ok I'm gonna go check on something. He turns to go back inside the house, "hey wait.. I flash in front of him "you're not going anywhere without me." He tries to step in front of me and I push him back. "Hey, didn't you hear me?" "Ok, yesterday you hissed at me for asking your name." "yea well, that was yesterday, people around town have disappeared you don't think we might have a better chance figuring out what's going on if we work together instead of battling each other?" He sighs, "ok you have a point, and at least your warming up a bit, follow me." I follow him back into the house and down the hall entering a room with drawers of every color of the rainbow, a large queen sized bed and some pictures on the walls. "Your room I'm guessing?" "Yea... hang on." I watch him walk over to a big white cupboard he opens the door and reveals tons of books of different shapes and sizes. He slides his finger along the spines of each book then pushes them aside revealing a large brown book with gold rings along its bindings. He picks it up the cover shows a large circle in the center is a cyclone shape, stepping closer I see that the cover is made of some kind of stone which raises up from the cover. My eyebrow raises. _That's way more impressive than Benny's grandmas book..._ I admit silently. "So what are you looking for?" He looks up at me from the page he was reading. "Well... even though I have had a few years to get used to my power... I still tend to accidentally make a mistake." I raise an eyebrow, "but... the only spell you used was the one to put me to sleep... which I am still glaring at you for by the way." He shoots me a dirty look "Hey, you were the one who tried to bite my arm off... "Because you were the one who grabbed my arm!" I snap back. "You NEVER grab a vampiress's arm!" "Well excuse me Miss Fangy..." "I told you my name is Sarah, now that you know I would appreciate if you would use it!" Suddenly his hands shoot up into the air with such speed I could have sworn he was a vampire himself. "Wait, ok, this isn't going to get us anywhere is it?..." My eyes turn back to their normal brown tone before I fully lash out at him. "No your right... so.. what do we do?" I hear him push the air out of his lungs with a huff... "well..." he shuts the book releasing a cloud of dust causing us both to cough hard. "Sorry... well... there's nothing in here that I said or accidentally said so... it wasn't me that eliminates one possibility." "Ok... well no offence but I kinda wish it was you making a mistake." He lets out a small but nervous laugh "looks like for once since we've met we're agreeing at the same time." I am forced to smile at the comment laughing a little. "Ok... so what's our next move?" He paces a short ways around the room. "Well... first we should probably see just how bad the problem is, so... lets go to a place that is usually packed with people. If its empty too then we know that we have a big problem... Well, even bigger than we thought."

"Ok, tell me where the mall is and I'll zip us there it will be faster than walking or even driving and something tells me we want to be as fast as possible." ok let me pull it up on the computer how's your memory?" I shoot him a look and he nods pulling up the map to the mall on his computer. I look it over for a few minutes trying to remember the roads I took to get to his house I remember seeing the mall close by one of the turns. "Ok got it. Lets go." I smile and head for the door with him right behind me. Opening the door I grab his shoulder, "ok you are gonna want to brace yourself and probably take a deep breath because this can be kind of a shock." "Hold my breath, got it." "Uhh no, not hold your breath dummy I'm the only undead one here ok?" I give him a smirk but my eyes are serious. "Yes Ma'am undead Ma'am." He raises his hand to his forehead giving me a fake saulute I roll my eyes grabbing his shoulder squeezing a little bit causing him to buckle to his knees. "Okk... uuwwhhaa... I got it, don't mess with the vampiress... message received... ouuwe... I flash my fangs for a moment then let him go. He gets back to his feet and I smirk at him. "Can we go now?" Rolling my eyes again I place my hand on his shoulder and start to flash us down the street. Flashing with someone else was a little harder than doing it alone I had to make sure I kept a grip on his shoulder as we got closer to the mall I noticed that the streets weren't as empty as the ones near his house giving me a bad feeling in my gut. _Great supposed to be trying to clear my head and there's something here too..._ I stop at the curb next to the mall entrance but lose my grip on his shoulder causing him to fly inside hitting his head on the floor. I run in grabbing his shoulder again. "I'm sooo sorry... I've never actually tried to flash with two before... He rubs his head giving me a slight smile his voice hoarse but full of the same attitude he usually has. "oeeghh... that's ok... I guess its payback for me heckling you this whole time." I give a little chuckle helping him to his feet and then look around. The mall is smaller than I thought it would be with a food court surrounded by various stores on the bottom floor and a few more stores on the top floor but the one thing that we notice first is that the place is packed full of people. "Ok... this is strange... although I did see a few cars as we got closer and come to think of it... it was really only your street and the one before it that was empty." "Ok then, if its that localized then that must mean..." He trails off walking toward the wall I come up behind him and my mouth drops open. The wall is covered with missing persons posters. "Ok... um... you remember that this is not good I said when we noticed no one on my street?" I nod in his direction. "Well, that just went up to a... this is really, really, really, really NOT good!" Looking at him I shoot him an "Ohh you think" look. "Ok point taken I point out the obvious a lot." I slap his arm using about one eighth of my strength causing his eyes to shut tight. "Bigger issue here!" I see him grit his teeth a little in pain, I start to kind of regret it again. "Ok well what do you suggest Sarah.. we have no clues except for the fact that the the problem appears to be localized to my side of town." I see him put up his hands as if to block me I grab them pulling them down, "Well then let's go back there and look around." "Ok but... can we take the bus this time please?" I give him a smug smile, "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." His facial expression instantly turns from worried to exasperated. "Are you kidding me? You tossed me through the door onto my head!" "Hey, I told you I'm not used to this yet taking someone else along while I zip thing!" "Fine, your right, its the most logical thing to do, if we ride the bus then it will be a lot harder to stop and look around." Nodding my head I grab his shoulder again and before he has a chance to say anything more, I zip us out of the building and down the road.

We stop next to the house that has the address on one of the posters we saw walking up the porch I knock on the door and wait he waits behind me. No answer I reach for the doorknob and notice something that makes me nervous. I point to the edge of the door seeing what looks like claw marks. I twist the knob slowly and open the door. "Hello?" no answer. "Anybody home?" he shouts, still no answer. The house seemed oddly dark no lights were on only the little bit of natural light shined through. It was a pretty nice house the size was good for a small three person family with a living room with two couches one on each side of the room and around the corner a staircase leading to the second floor. I can feel something gripping my insides as we walk further inside the house and when he shuts the door I finally figgure it out. "oh no..." He looks over his shoulder at me. "What's wrong?" I bite my lip... "do you smell that?" He walks towards me slowly, "well I don't have the same vampire senses you do but I'm guessing... you smell blood.. and its not mine..." I nod as I turn to the staircase, "its coming from up there..." "You think you can handle it?" I continue to bite my lower lip but nod my head. "Yea... I think so..." He walks toward me grabbing my hand, "come on, one step at a time." We start climbing the stairs the smell gets more and more intense I grip the railing and his hand tighter. We get to the top of the stairs leading to a hallway with three doors I sniff and point to the one furthest to the right and we open the door. It looks like a teenagers room with posters of various actors and actresses on the walls a tv in the corner and a few pieces of furniture scattered around the room. We step toward the bed and lift the bedspread finding a shoe and next to it a small stain of blood. But, its so small... "Well I guess now we know where the smell is coming from." "Yea but, Justin look how small it is, how could that smell so... strong?" He raises an eyebrow, "rare blood type?" I sigh deeply, "check the window right there." I point right above the bed he climbs up and looks at the windowsill turning around he holds a small white object in his hand about the size of a large paperclip. "Well... the locks broken." I step closer looking at the window lock. "Um Justine, all this seems way too familiar to me... have you ever seen or heard rumors of attacks that seemed like they might be... vampire related?" He shakes his head. "No but... maybe we should do some research." Nodding my head I step down off the bed we head down the stairs where I zip us out and back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **A Secret Event, a New Threat

"Ok well, there's nothing on any of the news sites beyond what we already know, dozens of people on my street and nearby have disappeared." We sat by his computer I looked over his shoulder as he typed. "Well is there anything else you can check? I mean think about it real news probably isn't gonna have what we're looking for. I can't believe I'm saying this but... for once maybe we should look to the tabloids?" He toward me nodding his head, you might be right but let me check something else first." He puts in an address that leads to a library website. "Ok, so I found a conspiracy theory book that talks about a link between the fire in Seattle and a smaller one here about 30 years ago. It doesn't say much but.. I mean two fires connected at the same time, that doesn't sound like normal gas fire to me does it?" "Ok, well is there any lead to something or someone that isn't just a conspiracy theorist? Someone who was actually there?" He squints his eyes scrolling down the page. "Let me see... it looks like there is one guy that is still around his name is Ernest Wilson. "Ok great, just get an address and we'll go talk to this guy." He scrounges around in his desk drawer for a pencil and paper writes down the address and closes his computer turning toward me an uneasy look on his face. "Uhh.. Sarah, if this guy does know something more about the fire than everybody else does chances are he's not just gonna tell us... he'll want an explanation..." I sigh realizing what he means. "So you mean we'll have to tell him about me." "Well look, the guy had to have been at least 30 back then that means he's 80 now so his memory is undoubtedly not as good as it used to be, chances are by the end of the day he won't even remember." I shoot him a dirty look, "soo you want to go to some stranger ask him about a 22 year old fire and then show him my secret? If he does know what's going on chances are he sleeps with a wooden stake under his pillow!" He turns his head but I can hear him chuckle under his breath. I whack him in the shoulder, "I'm serious! Ok I may not be the happiest right now but I would like to stay unvanquished thank you!" "Come on Sarah he's 80 and he's our best chance at finding someone that knows first hand what might be going on here.' I take a deep breath realizing he's probably right; "fine let me see the address." He shows me the address and I shrug my shoulders... I don't know where that is." "Well you are full vamp now right?" I nod my head slightly annoyed at the reminder. "Ok then lets take to the sky that way we can see further." I give him an exasperated glance, "are you nutts? I knocked you on your butt just zipping us to the mall now you want me to fly us?" "Sarah," he puts his hand on my shoulder, "calm down Sarah you can do this remember your the stubborn vampiress out to prove to the world that she can do things that they don't think she can." Just then my stomach growls and I bite my lower lip. "Speaking of which..." "Your thirsty aren't you?" I nod my head slowly. "If you want me to fly then I'm gonna need to drink first." He walks over to his closet opening it, I watch him seeing for the first time that its a walk in closet shirts hung nice and neat unlkie the rest of his room with random things everywhere. He walks to the back of the closet and uncovers a mini fridge opening it and taking out a small thermos. He brings it out opens it revealing a red liquid I smell it and immediately plug my nose. "That can't be what you gave me earlier.. it smells like... garbage!" He puts his index finger up in front of me, "patience." He puts his hand up to the thermos "Miigwetch." (human) A flash of red light drops into the liquid and I instantly smell human blood. I look at him amazed, "wow, I never knew that was possible!" "Go ahead taste it." I pick up the thermos bringing it to my mouth. "Mmmm this is absolutely amazing!" "Ok Miss vampire don't go overboard." I reluctantly put the thermos down on his desk wiping my lips, "fine lets go then." I lead the way out the door then look up into the sky. "You sure you really wanna try this?" My voice not at all hiding how nervous I am. He grabs my hand tightly. "I trust you Sarah." I take a deep breath squeezing his hand tight then flash into the air my hand starts to lose grip as the atmosphere changes but I quickly slide my hand further up to take hold of his arm we fly above the city my vampire eyes keeping track of all the sights below finally after about 6 miles I see the address we're looking for. "There it is!" I slowly turn towards the ground landing as carefully as I can but I still manage to drop him in a rose bush shoulder first. "oohuuww..." I grimace, "Sorry Justin..." picking himself out of the bush he gives me a smile, "I'm ok Sarah don't worry about it." After he wipes down his pants from the dirt we walk up to the door. The house is obviously an older one it has worn blue paint with some chips and indentations on the front door. He steps in front of me knocking slowly... Nothing... He knocks again a little louder this time and we hear the tumblers of the lock then the door creaks open, a woman looking to be about in her early 40's 5'3 opens the door. "Yes may I help you?" Her eyes are wrinkly with bags signifying that she probably hasn't slept as much as she should. Justine addresses the woman first. "Yes, hello my name is Justin and this is Sarah... we need to see Mr. Wilson." "And what business do you have with him may I ask?" He clears his throat, "we're doing a history project on the 1800's." She looks at him curiously furrowing her brow. "Well come in but I doubt that Mr. Wilson is gonna be a good person to help, he hasn't said a word in 20 years." We both look at eachother then back at the woman. "Umm... can we try anyway?" She points her finger down a short hallway. "Be my guest he's in there, my name is Laura by the way I'm his nurse I was asked to come here after his family sadly realized that they just couldn't take care of him anymore." "How sad." I look to the floor imagining how hard it must be his family to not be in his world anymore. "Yea it is, if you need anything just give me a shout." We nod and head down the hall into Mr. Wilsons room. The room is a small one with baige walls grey carpet and nothing except a dresser a small tv and a bed in the corner. Mr. wilson lies on the bed he is pale almost bald with white hair his lips look as though they are sealed shut. "Um... Mr. Wilson Justine sits in a chair next to the bed and I come up behind him. The old man's eyes are closed tight as though he were having a nightmare. "Mr. Wilson please we need to talk to you... its about the fire back in the 1800's." His body suddenly starts to shake his eyes flutter then shoot open he looks towards me they look bloodshot then his arm shoots out grabbing mine I gasp in suprise. "SARAH!"

We both look at him in surprise; _how did he know my name?_ "SARAH, SARAH, SARAH!" his other arm flails frantically while his nails dig into my arm. Justine tries his best to hold his shoulder down to keep him still. "Paisible!" suddenly his shoulders drop his breathing slows and he rests back down on his pillow. We both let out a relieved sigh and Justin straightened himself out. "Ok if we're gonna be able to get anything out of this guy we're gonna have to connect with him, I'll see if Laura knows anything about a Sarah." I give him an annoyed look. "What? Wait, why don't I go check to see who this Sarah person is and you stay with Mr. Wilson?" "Because, he was calling out your name, maybe in his more calmed state seeing you will keep him calm." As much as I wanted to bite his head off at that moment I had to admit it made some sense. "Fine I'll stay but if he grabs be again I can't promise that I won't consider his arm a snack. He gives me a "you better not look" and then heads down the hall. I look over at the man my eyes turning sad thinking about what he must be going through. I gently take his hand, "Mr. Wilson..." his eyes flutter just slightly, I squeeze his hand a little tighter. "Mr Wilson can you hear me?" His eyes open a little more, softer this time he looks at me his voice low and raspy; "Sarah... how... I thought they got you..." I decide that for the old man's sake I would just play along. "I escaped they tried to get me but I escaped." He looks at me his eyes now are more sparkly his face curls into a smile; "I'm... s..oo glad...yo..ur sa...fe..." He coughs a little and just then Justin and Laura come silently back through the door.I look at him for a moment before slowly moving toward them turning toward Justin. "So, what did you find out?" "I found out that Sarah was the name of his daughter, he lost her in an accident and hasn't been the same since." I look back at the old man then back to Justin. "Ok then I know what I need to do." I walk back toward Mr. Wilson carefully and take his hand. "Daddy?" He looks back at me; "Sarah... how did you get away from them?" "I ran daddy then I hid in the street." He smiles a little more, "that's my smart sugarplum." I smile a little bit at the name, it sounds so young. _I wonder how old his real daughter must have been? _"Daddy, what were they?" His eyes suddenly glaze in fear as he utters the words "Night... demons..." Justin and I look at each other I slowly let go of his hand. "Daddy, I have to go now." He turns his lips form back into the state we had found him in I bit my lower lip slowly getting to my feet I slowly walk toward Justine whispering in his ear. "Isn't there anything you can do for him?" He shakes his head. "You can't tip the balance too far Sarah we might make things worse for the poor man." Nodding my head we head out the door saying goodbye to Laura on the way out. Once outside I look at him, "Ok so we know that their were vampires here in the 18'00's... maybe their still here?... "Well then that would mean that the plan to get rid of them... didn't work..." his voice trails off worried. He suddenly walks over toward a tree picking a piece of paper off of it and shows it to me. "That wasn't here before..." We both look at the poster another missing person.

Back at his house I sit in a chair next to him as he flips through the pages of his magic book. "What exactly are you looking for?" I ask him lifting the thermos with the leftover substitute to my lips. "I'm looking for a locator spell there has to be a way for us to find the vampire or vampires that's doing this." I peek over his shoulder, "any luck?" "I think so but..." He looks at me awkwardly. "What's wrong?" "I need a hair and a bit of fang dust from a vampire." I twist my hair in my thumb and index finger pulling out a single strand handing it to him carefully as he tucks it in a petry dish. "Do you have a nail file?" He goes into the bathroom scrounging around in a couple drawers finally coming out with a small blue nail file handing it to me I open my mouth scraping the file over the bottom of my left fang gathering a small bit of dust then hands the file back to him. "There you go." I watch him step into the closet reaching inside the mini fridge pulling out 3 diamond shaped small bottles one with a red liquid the other with a silver liquid and one with a black liquid. He points to each one, "do you know what the significance is?" I shake my head slowly. "This vile," he picks up the bottle with the red liquid is as red as blood, he puts the bottle down and picks up the silver bottle "this one is the moon in the night sky. Again he places the bottle down on the desk and picks up the final vile, "this one is darkness in the night." He pours the liquids into a tub and places his hand over the opening "hvor er den placeret upir!" (vampire location) suddenly the liquid inside the tub turned a dark blue. "Ok now here's the hard part... we have to carry this with us, the closer we get to the vampires the more red it will get." "How come its not red now?" "Because, putting your DNA in the potion made sure that it would pick up any vampire except you. Now let's look at that newest flyer, what's the address? Phone number?" "Yea its about the same place as the others." "Alright then let me grab another thermos and we'll get going." He pours the potion in a metallic thermos closes the lid and we head out the door. He tucks the thermos in his coat and we head up into the sky. By now I know more or less how to land tipping upward so that my feet land first and he can let go of my hand landing gently. As he gets his land legs back he opens the thermos and peers inside I follow right next to him watching the liquid as well. It is already turning a bluish red color which means that we're getting close. We walk slowly watching the liquid get redder and redder. Something in my stomach turns and I can feel myself getting angrier. _I know I have a shorter temper but..._ I shake my head trying to focus watching the potion turn redder and redder I can feel myself wanting to bite someone's head off and push Justin out of the way a little bit. "Sorry its just... not a good time..." My eyes flash yellow and he steps a bit further to the side. Then I hear a voice that makes me stop dead in my tracks. "So... how are you adjusting?"

With a flash we find ourselves face to face with the one person I had partly hoped I would never see again and the one I wanted to rip apart. "Jessie!" He gives an omonous smile his blue vampire eyes on us both. "So I see you brought me a snack, too bad I can't devour him myself." I flash in front of Justine hissssing my eyes yellow with the primal vampire powers building up. "Try it and I will make sure I drive a trunk through your heart!" He laughs at me, "I see someone's a little cranky, did you miss your feeding?" "Don't you dare patronize me!" I hiss going to kick him in the face but before I can make it he flashes out of the way sneaking behind me I feel his hand go to the back of my neck I jump up high spinning around him landing behind, he hisssses turning toward me. I grab some pieces of wood lying on the ground running at him lashing out. But he jumps behind me again grabbing my arms and lifts me off my feet. "Hee..yyy let me go!" "Sorry but I can't do that someone wants to see you both he hisses loudly "descansar" The last thing I remember before the world going black is, _how does he know that spell? _

My eyes flutter open my head spinning hissing under my breath. _I'm getting really tired of being put to sleep!_ I look around my eyes just coming back into focus the room is dark filled with lots of old cranes and steamrollers. _uggh... a warehouse, really?_ "Justin?" "Over here... guurr these bindings are really tight... Just then I notice my own body feeling restrained I try to rip through hissssing out, the sound filling the room but its no use. "Like it? its made specifically for us... complete with a charm." Jessie steps out of the shadows a dark smirk on his face walking toward me he stares into my eyes. "Those fangs look good on you Sarah." I throw myself forward trying to bite him but he leaps backwards avoiding me. "Hmm feisty aren't we? Have you noticed... your feeling way more of that aren't you my little fledg... I mean vampire." I glare at him fiercely still trying to escape my restraints. "What do you want Jessie!" His smirk gets bigger and darker. "I don't want anything Sarah.. well.. that's not true I want your little friends blood but... I have my orders." I look at him in surprise. "Orders? since when do you take orders?" He gets low to my face again glaring at me I look into his eyes but their not the same blue creature eyes they used to be, now they are blood red. "You will find out soon enough." He stands pointing at Justin; "You, you are one hard person to track even with that... He sniffs the air "pungent sweet blood." He steps back "Still, I can't endulge, someone has... plans for you." "So I guess after you leftt things went downhill for you huh?" I smirk taunting him. He hissses getting right next to my neck... "Tread lightly Sarah..." "My master will be here soon... I'll leave you too alone." He disappears into the shadows the last thing we see of him are his bright red pupils. "Justin, are you alright?" I can hear him struggling in his bindings. "Yes I'm fine but these things are really tight and... I don't think I want to stick around... if that guy really was just a puppet the puppeteer must be much much worse. So, I'm guessing you know that guy?" I bite my lip in anger and in embarrassment. "Forget about it, don't you know a spell that can get these things off?" I hear him struggle harder. "Sarah, in one magic book alone there are at least seven different binding charms." I groan silently. "Try, if we're gonna face this guy we need to do it on our terms not his, right?" "ok...ok...ummm "Otpustite!" Nothing... um... "Frigivelse!" still nothing... "come on.. come on... Freigabe!... nothing. "I can hear his heart beating faster and faster. "Justin just calm down and focus.. you can do this!" I hear him take a deep breath; "Rilascio!" Again nothing... "Justine close your eyes visualize the chains... come on"... "JULKAISU!" finally I feel my bindings release I spring to my feet and run towards him. "You did it!" he smiles; "yes I did but, I suggest we get out of here... *CLAP... CLAP... CLAP* we hear the sound of clapping hands coming from behind we turn to see a figure wrapped in a black cloak the hood pulled so far over than no part of him can be seen. "Skvělá práce." "Um... Sarah... friend of yours?" I shoot him an annoyed look. "ok then I suggest we run!" We split in two different directions I could hear the cloaked figure coming up behind me I tried to zip but I still heard him right behind me. _WHAT? _I turn to face him realizing too late it was a bad idea "Incendiu!" A ball of yellow flames come at me I shut my eyes tight "Naar Huis!" (home) suddenly I feel arms around me I open my eyes and Justin and I back at the house.

I pull away from him in surprise. "What the heck!" "Home transportation spell." I punch his arm causing him to fall to his knees. "What was that for?" "You had me flying around all day taking us place to place when you could have just teleported us?" He puts his hands up in the air as if to surrender. "whooa ok, ok I can explain. Teleportation spells are very complicated, they take a lot of energy they usally can't be done very well unless under extreme pressure.. like life and death." "Really?" "Yes I swear." "ok..." I take a deep breath dropping onto the foot of his bed. "I guess that was the puppeteer." He nods, "and he didn't seem very happy that we were escaping." This time I nod. "Did you hear when he spoke? It wasn't even english." "Oh yea... lets see..." He opens his computer and logs on to the web. "Um, Justin, somehow I don't think you're gonna find it there. Why don't you check your book?" "Its like I tried to explain earlier different parts of the world are linked to the magic in different ways so the dialect is different depending on what magic link you're using. Now, it sounded semi familiar to me. He clicks on a link as he talks. "I think its... yep its croatian ancient dialect the first term was... "well done" and the other one... "fire" in Romanian. Or at least those are the closest known languages... This guys ancient." I look at him giving him a serious concerned look. "That's not all..." He eyed me curiously. "When we were running from him I tried zipping because I knew he was on my trail but... he just seemed to keep up with me... Justin... I think he's a vampire." "A vampire spellmaster? That's really a bad sign." "How do we even stop him? Let alone on our own terms?" He shakes his head... "I have no idea." He walks back over to his closet where he left his spell book then sits next to me flipping through the pages. "There has to be something in here that can help us." He flips through the pages looking at each one intently. "Find anything?" He closes the book. "Nope, nothing here about vampire spellcasters..." "Well, what about normal vampires? My friend Benny's book had a spell to make vampires just disappear." "Well, yes there is one to do that but, he's also a spellcaster and a powerful one at that... we have to find a way to block his magic." I snap my fingers instantly, "wait! his book had something for that too!" He opens the book again skimming each page, "here it is, a way to block his powers! But, we'll still have to lure him out." "Well, Jessie said he had plans for you but when we split up he chased after me so..." He raises his hands, "no, no, no... we are not using you as bait no way, no how, no no n..." I cut him off by hissing bearing my fangs he instantly closes his mouth. "Listen to me, we have to stop him and I am the best option we have right now." "Wait a second, like you said, Jessie said he had plans for me so I should lure him." I cross my arms glaring at him; "we're not going to argue about this, He came after me when we split up and he's using Jessie has his minion that means he either wants minions or its a trap. Either way he's after vamps." We glare at each other for at least five minutes before he finally sighs. "Fine but, I'm teaching you a few spells just in case you find yourself in a sticky situation before I carry out the rest of the plan." I nod in agreement. He opens the book and shows me one of the pages. "Ok, here is the the invisibility spell, this one is probably the best for defense now repeat after me, Usynlig! suddenly he disappears, then I repeat the spell myself. "So, how did I do?" "Perfectly, now, the reversal spell is; Zichtbaar! suddenly sparks outline his body and then I see him reappear. "And that is all you need to know." I scoff at him giving him a dirty look. "What,? oh come on Sarah, if everything goes according to plan that's all you'll need to know." "And what if everything doesn't go according to plan?" "Well, then I'll probably die and you'll probably die... again." "Are you kidding me?" "Fine, hang on." He turns a couple more pages then looks me straight in the eyes. It takes a lot to intimidate me but the look in his eyes come close as they seem to burn into me. "You only use this in extreme emergency I can't stress that enough. I give him an annoyed look for being treated like a first grader but then I realize that if he's saying it, then it's important. "Ok tell me exactly what to do." He raises his hand; "not only is pronunciation important but the speed that its said... Premotati Sarah!" There was a flash of light then... "You only use this in extreme emergency..." _Wait what? He already said this._ He must of noticed the confused look on my face because he broke his words off and looked right at me. "That's the rewind spell it rewinds time depending on the duration at which you say it. Make sure you say it fast because if you say it too slow... you might find yourself back in the prehistoric era understand?" I nod my head understanding completely but now a little unsure of myself, after all, I don't want to wind up in the day of the dinosaurs. If I have to think about how to say it even for a second too long I could be in BIG trouble.

"Let's practice, remember say it as fast as you can three seconds max." I nod my head. "I'll hold out my hands and you should barely see my third finger go up before it takes effect... Ready... NOW! Pre... 1 finger, mo... 2 fingers, tati...3 fingers. I see the flash of light then... "you should barley..." I raise my hand up to stop him. "I did it!" He smiles a kind of sassy smile; "and your not in prehistoric times.. well done!" I shoot him an irritated look and he sticks his tongue out at me. "Alright Mr. Magic, are we ready now?" He gives me a look then laughs; "Not quite fangy, I still have to make a quick potion then operation stop that mysterious vampire/spellmaster will be a go!" "Kind of a mouthful isn't it?" "Oh shut up." He walks back to his closet again coming out with four different vials one with a yellow liquid one with a green liquid and one with an orange liquid. "What are ya making a fruit cocktail?" He looks at me and shakes his head. "No Miss sarcasm I am making a locking potion, this will ensure that we lock his powers away long enough for us to vanquish him." I give him a sideways glance, "ok so tell me the plan." "Basically I guess, the plan is for you to lure the cloaked figure out of hiding. We know that his base of operation is that abandoned warehouse so I'll hide behind the old forklift which is right up against one of the air vents. I'll crawl through and look for the main AC filter and fill it with the potion then it will spray all around the room and render him powerless... *ahem*...probably." "What?" "Nothing, that's the plan. All you have to do is give me enough cover while I get to the forklift and while I crawl through the vents got it?" I nod my head slowly. "Seems easy enough but, what if he's got back up?" "Sarah, I'm not saying its going to be easy, you're going to have to be fast which is why I planned to do it in the first place." "I can do it!" He shoots up his arms "Ok, ok then you do it that's fine just be absolutely sure 1. you have my back and 2. have your own and... please for heaven sake.. don't get vanquished... cause that would suck. 'Gee thanks for that sherlock." rolling my eyes at him. He turns away from me pouring the contents of each vial slowly into another bottle then putting his hand over that bottle "reprimir!" The bottle turns a bright purple color. "Ok I think we're ready let's go get him!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **An Unexpected, Unwanted Surprise

"Do you even know what kind of warehouse we're looking for?" He stops in his tracks. "No..." He turns away from the door. "Ok well, what do we know about where we were?" I take a deep breath, "Well it was some kind of machinery warehouse... and I distinctly smelled... I wrinkled my nose... "grease." He wrinkled his own nose.. "food grease or... mechanical grease?... "Trust me, there's not much of a difference. This time he plugged his nose. "I'm really glad I'm not a vampire..." I nod slowly... "ok focus Justin... a warehouse that smells like... food grease." "Well machinery and food grease? That doesn't sound like a warehouse that sounds like... maybe a closed down restaurant. "Ok, then where is there a closed down restaurant where the building is still standing?" Suddenly he dashes out of the room. "Wait... where are you?" I turn after him as he heads into his kitchen shuffling through one of the drawers plucking out a takeout menu. "BJ's, it had been around for years located in Jantzen Beach and closed about.. a year ago. I take the menu and flip through it then look at him curiously. "Justin this looks like it was an italian grill restaurant." "Well, it did have a lot of Italian inspired food." I wrinkle my nose, "that means garlic." "No, the restaurant was shut down a year ago everything's been taken out except some gas pipelines, water pipes and... the McDonalds next door which is probably what you smelled. The location itself is just dark and old." Ok but wait, if he's there why would his attacks take place close to your house which according to this is about 34 miles." "Well, that Jessie guy said he had plans for me plus, he's a vamp Sarah, which means he can travel 34 miles in a matter of minutes and he likes dark places." "Ok you have a point." Nodding my head I lead the way back towards the door, "Ok lets go," We walk outside and I give him my hand... "Alright are you ready?" He smiles at me, "we've flown all around town today and you've gotten better at it with every flight. Of course I'm ready." "Do you have the potion? He pulls the vial out of his jeans pocket. "Yep got it." He takes my hand and I take off into the sky.

I see the building below, it appears really old the neon sign missing the J reading B Grill I fly around the back of the building hoping that it would be less likely that we would be discovered. I land as quiet as I can while he drops onto the ground. He puts his index finger up to his lips signaling me to whisper. "Ok, we'll go in through that door... he points to a door at the side of the building. "Then while you sniff him out I'll head to the vents. He'll never expect that you would actually seek him out." I nod heading to the door. "Wait.." I raise an eyebrow. "Let me go in first then I can..."... …. "Justin?" I turn around hisssssing loud as I see him lifted off his feet and into the wall. "Now now, did you really think you could just sneak up on us... tsk tsk... you should no better Sarah." I turn bearing my fangs. "Let him go Jessie!" He shakes his head looking at Justin then back at me. "What is your infinity with these meatsacks? And... dorks at that." My eyes turn bright yellow my voice low letting the creature inside me out. "I SAID LET HIM GO!" "Fine" He smirks tossing Justin into the grass. I rush at Jessie trying to grab him but he zips behind me grabbing my arms pulling them back behind me lifting me up. At the corner of my eye I can see Justin try to stand up holding out his hand, "Un palo di legno..." (a Wooden Stake Let this...) Before he can finish Jessie zips to him kicking him in the ribs and tosses me away. "Yeeghhha!" I roll to my side trying to get back to my feet then pounces towards Jessie knocking him away from Justin. "I really don't get it Sarah... you have so much potential especially now, why do you keep insisting on trying to fit in with these... midnight snacks?" Hearing him refer to Justin as a midnight snack causes me to snap! I grab his shoulders as I tear at the trunk of a nearby tree. I get peice about the size of a dart and raise my hands over my head holding it tight. I aim for his heart then... "zaustaviti!" (stop) Then the whole world goes blank.

"Ughhggnn..." "You just don't learn do you?" I hear Jessies condescending voice as my head clears. I feel myself getting angry but I don't have the energy to lash out. He paces around the room his hands tucked behind his back. "Sarah, Sarah... Sarah... don't you get it? We're one step ahead of you the further you pursue us, the worse you're going to make it for yourselves." "uunngh.. so, what's wrong, your master can't speak for himself?" He steps toward me slowly but not quite close enough for me to bite him. _shoot!_ "He's a bit limited for now, but that's why he needs your new little spell casting friend. Then of course, once he get's what he needs I get to drain him." By this time I have enough energy that I try to spring out at him but just as before I find myself stuck to the chair by magic chains. "Oh, and this time you might have a bit of a harder time with these chains. My master decided to make sure that no puny magic show could affect them this time." I growl wiggling my arms trying to get free but the chains seem to get tighter the more I struggle. "Don't worry Sarah, once he gets what he wants I'll give you the choice to be released and join me or... well... you know the alternative." "I'm getting really tired of telling you this, I don't care if I'm a full vampire now or not I will never ever join you!" He smirks at me; "we'll see..." He disappears back into the shadows of the restaurant leaving a creepy smile in his wake.

"Justin, are you alright?" "Ugghhnn, I'm ok, I feel like i got mowed over by a 100lb lawn mower but I'm fine." "Can you try the release spell again? Jessie said these chains are reinforced but... he's not exactly the poster child for honesty." "Yea I think I can hang on..." There's a moment of silence. "Justine?" "Sorry... a little bit of a headache... julkaisu!" Nothing happens. "Uh oh... guess for once Jessie really was telling the truth." I struggle in my chains again trying to escape but I feel them get tighter and tighter making me stop."Ok, any other plans?" "Let me try to heat the chains instead maybe I can rust them." "Anything you can do, we have to..." I hisss hearing footsteps. "Now would be a good time Justin!" "Varme..." I could feel my chains start to heat up and loosten. _Almost...almost...allllmoooosssst... Yes! _I feel the chains give way and I spring to my feet moving quickly towards him. "Ok, lets get out of here before... "contenenti!" I see the black cloaked figure out the corner of my eye I turn bearing my fangs standing in front of Justin. "If you want to get to him you're going to have to go through me first!" "Sarah no!" The figure waves his hand his voice low "enfraquecer." (weaken) I feel my knees buckle under me getting weaker and weaker. I try to attack but instead I find myself collapsing onto the floor. I let out a low growl trying to get back to my feet he tries to grab Justin I grab his leg... I've never felt this weak before all I can do is try to pull the figure away from him. "Nyyaggh... Justin get out of here!" "No I'm not going withou..." I turn to him hisssssing my eyes blazing yellow; "GO BEFORE I RETHINK HAVING YOU AS A SNACK!" "Naar Huis!" I look up to see sparks then he disappears. Starting to feel my energy return I kick my leg out to the side trying to knock the cloaked figure off his feet. "Ok now its just you and me." He raises his hand again pointing his finger at me. "Bol..." Oh I don't think so!" Before he can finish I shoot my foot toward his gut he stumbles backward then leaps back upward. "Een houten spel laat deze vampier nemen!" I see the stake flying directly towards me and jump just high enough for it to graze the bottom of my feet. "ouugh!" I turn to face him but he disappears. I listen for him smell for him... nothing. Then I feel my arms yanked up behind my head. "yunnghh!..." "I'm disapointed Sarah, of course, you have a knack for doing that don't you? Lucky for you, we have a use for you." I struggle in his grasp but he turns me around facing the cloaked figure who makes another appearance in front of me. "Nghooo.. le..t g..oo o.f m...eee!" I fight in Jessie's grip as the cloaked figure raises his hand, red sparks come out of his fingers "řídit se..." (obey) I feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier, my mind getting cloudy... my eyes turn crimson red before I drop to the ground...

"Sarah... wakey, wakey..." My eyes flutter open Jessie's face comes into focus. "Hmm no hissing... guess you really are more agreeable. Excellent." He helps me back to my feet and guides me to another chair this one padded, more comfortable. Then he brings out a man looking to be about in his late 20's tied up and drops him to my feet. "My master offered him to me after we found him snooping around the site probably wondering why his workers weren't helping him make a buck." He laughs a little. "I decided that he would do us much better if we saved him for the next member of our army... who knew it would be you. Go ahead... Have your fill I insist." Licking my fangs I kneel down to the man and bite. The taste gives me so much energy more than the substitutes ever had. I hear him scream in terror and agony but all traces of care and remorse had been wiped away from my mind. Then I see the cloaked figure again. He paces back and forth watching me as I drained every last drop. Jessie kneels down facing me. "Now Sarah, we really need your help you see, your little friend is the wielder of great power... as pathetic as he is." I look at him and smirk. "Anyway, the master has some big plans for this world and needs to rid the little pipsqueak of his power in order to fulfill them. Unfortunately, his house is covered with some major ancient mojo that even the masters power can't get passed. We tried to lure him out by causing some trouble around town but, well you two are quite the escape artists. Now that you're feeling more agreeable you can not only help us find his house but you can get him out of it and bring him to us. It's simple really, just bring him to us and you will be greatly rewarded." My smirk gets bigger as I get to my feet. "Sure, it will be great to finally be rid of that pipsqueak and his arrogant attitude." "Good then, it's settled." He claps his hands slowly I smile turning out the door and take off heading back towards Justins house.

I land on his lawn snapping my head towards his door as I walk up. I smile knocking on the door. After a few seconds I finally see him open the door his face shocked as he throws his arms around me. "Sarah! how did you make it out? Did you take out the masked figure? Who was it?..." I raise my hand to get him to be quiet. "I wasn't able to take him out, he's stronger than we thought, I got him and Jessie down long enough for me to escape and come here which Jessie revealed is a good thing because apparently your house is protected from tall dark and creepies power. Can I come in?" He steps back into the house motioning me inside. "Of course I'm sorry come in. Needless to say I've been a little distracted." I follow him down the hall into his room. "Yea, have you come up with anything else that might help us to stop him. He seems to be one step ahead of us whatever we do. It probably doesn't help that he has Jessie as his personal puppet and he knows just about everything there is to know about me." He looks at me glaring daggers into my eyes but his voice is low and soft. "He knows nothing about you. Look at everything you've done I don't know much about Jessie but from what I've seen, he expected you to give in to your vampire urges a long time ago." I smile at him smirking on the inside. _I can't believe it took me sooo long to give in... I am so much stronger now... _"So, did you come up with anything?" "Actually, I think so, when I thought you were still captured I started looking for a way to manipulate the rewind spell and make it into a pause spell. If we can freeze Jessie and the cloaked figure long enough then I can get to the vents and actually spread the suppression potion." "But, what if he tries to use a counteraction spell like you talked about before?" "Yes, that's because I didn't have this." He holds up a vial with a white liquid. "This is an amplifying potion adds power to any spell. We can start from like a mile away. The amplifier will turn the the base potion into a vapor that will blow into the restaurant and freeze everyone and everything inside." "Great, shall we go then?" He holds out his hand, "hang on, I don't think we should go anywhere near that place without testing the entire plan first." I roll my eyes but nod. "Ok what do we need to do?" "I'll go into the upstairs storage room and try the freeze spell on you then I'll come back down and if it works I'll unfreeze you then you go and do the same to me to make sure it works for both of us." I nod slowly as he turns and walks towards the stairs.

I begin tapping my foot impatiently as I wait for him to finish his test closing my eyes trying to stop myself from just zipping up the stairs and biting him myself. Suddenly my evil thoughts are interrupted by an odor. "uughh!" I plug my nose from what smells like a mixture of rotten bananas and dirty socks then I see a shroud of white smoke at the core are sparks. The cloud gets closer and closer and envelops me. My limbs go numb, my movements slower and slower until I can't move anymore. I can still see the world around me but the whole vicinity around me is frozen I see him come down the stairs and look in my direction. His expression becomes fearful. I want to attack but I can't. I watch him leave the room and come back with a spray bottle. He presses it to my head and then releases me from the spell. "Don't move! Sarah I don't want to hurt you but I will if you try and take one more step." I smirk a little menacingly. "What makes you so positive that you can pull that spray trigger before I take you down and drain all of that..." I sniff deeply. "Sweet sweet blood." He holds out his other hand. "Not so fast, I remember Jessie saying that the masked figure needs me for something and he needs me alive and considering the hold he has on Jessie I'll bet he has you just as agreeable." I hisssss loudly, "That may be, but I'm still faster than you, I could have you trapped in a matter of minutes." His eyes narow on me. "This is true which means.. the real Sarah must still be fighting in there." He quickly takes the bottle away from my head and sprays me in the hand instead. "Yhoouuw! I collapse to my knees as my hand starting to steam. He runs down the hall as I slowly get back to my feet. The burning sensation on my hand stops me from being able to zip so I run after him hissing my eyes bright red. I chase him back into his room where he stands watching me. "Now Sarah, come on fight it you can do it!" I charge at him taking him down my fingers curled around his neck. He chokes hard. "O...k... .cl...ear...ly.. ..it...s.. ..g...o...n...na ta...k...e m...or..e to ….c...o..n...vin...c...e ...y...ou. aggkk... so...r...ry ab...o...ut... thi...s ….S...a..rah!" I give him a disgusted look then he raises his leg catching mine pulling close as he throws his head back and then smacks it against mine throwing his legs back causing me to topple to the floor. " descansar!" I feel my eyes get heavy, the last thing I see before the world goes dark his him collapse flat onto the floor.

"mughh" my eyes open slowly I feel my arms restricted tied to a chair. _I'm getting really tired of being tied up! _"At least I was able to learn something from tall dark and creepy." I bear my fangs trying to break out but just like before I feel the chains tighten instead. "Sorry Sarah, you're not going anywhere until I figure out how to reverse this." "When I get out of this I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!" "Sheesh when he put the spell on you he must have brought all your aggression to the surface." "Ohh would you shut up!" He looks at me like I just killed his cat. "Ok, since I don't have a clue what dialect he used, I'm just going to have to figure it out the old fashioned way. He raises his hand slowly balancing his spell book in his other hand. "Otvorite um vrata da joj više ne slušaju!" A yellow ball of energy flies towards me bouncing off. "Hahaha nice try spell boy." I shake trying to escape again, the chains get tighter and tighter. He shakes his head and raises his hand again. "Otevřené dveře mysl ať už poslouchat!" Again a ball of energy bounces off my shoulder. He flips through the book landing on another page. "Avaa mielissä ovi tehdä, hänen totella enempää!" This time the energy turns spins around me absorbing into my head. My head snaps back my eyes droop then open slowly. "Wh..a … what happened?..." He looks me over carefully."...Sarah?" I nod my head slowly. "I think so... what happened?" He steps closer untying the chains from my arms. "I was hoping you could tell me? What happened while you were at the restaurant without me?" I shake my head trying to remember what happened. "All I remember is, I was caught by the arms by Jessie the cloaked figure walking towards me then... nothing." Suddenly a sharp pain shoots through my head I collapse to my knees. "Sarah? What's wrong?" I hiss out my head pounding and clouded. I leap at him my fangs out hissing. He struggles to get away from me grabbing a long piece of wood by his wall swinging it back. "Sorry Sarah.." He crashes the wood over my head smashing it in half I fall back rubbing my head as it clears. "owwuugh... what the heck!" He collapses to the floor with a huge sigh. "This has been a long week..."

"So, let me get this straight." I hold out my hand helping his back to his feet. "you used a reversal spell on me after the cloaked figure used an obey spell on me and it worked for a few minutes but then I relapsed and attacked you again?" He nods his head. "Yep, that's the gist of what just happened. I guess the spell needed a little kick to get it to work completely." I rub my head my head a little. "Well, are you alright? I didn't..." He puts up his hand. Its ok, no bite marks, all my blood is right where it belongs... right in my veins." "That's good, because... you still smell really good to me." He steps back a little. "Well I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad that the bad guy needs me for his nefarious purposes cause that means he ordered you not to kill me." I nod my head slowly. "Yea but that still doesn't solve the problem of him being here in the first place. We have to stop him and so far, both our plans have failed." "Ok, that's true... hey wait a second.. Sarah... I just knocked you out of his spell..." "Yea.. soo...no.. no... no... no there is no way!" "Sarah, we obviously need help." "Justin, if you free Jessie I will vanquish him! The only reason I haven't already is because I haven't had the chance but if he becomes vunlerable even for one second..." "Sarah!... we have to do this... even under his control Jessie is an egomaniac, if we free him then he'll be so distracted from being mad at tall dark and creepy that he'll forget all about you and draining me just to take him out. Plus maybe we'll get lucky and they'll vanquish each other." I grit my teeth digging my foot into the carpet. "Fine, we'll try it but you better watch me because I can't guarantee that he won't make it out without a stake." "Easy there fangy..." I flash my fangs in his direction, "He's the one responsible for this!" He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Sarah, I understand that your angry, and you have every right to be but we need him. I'll have your back to try and keep you calm but you have to work with me ok?" "Fine, but how are we going to do it? You got lucky because your house is protected and apparently they sent me here but Jessie will be under constant guard." He points to the vial filled with the amplifier potion. "We'll just have to turn up the power." "Ok, how far can the potion travel?" He looks up toward the ceiling at an overhang. "Well, the storage room is about 300 feet from here so, we should be able to stay a fair distance away until we break Jessie out of it." I roll my eyes still not too sure how I feel about freeing Jessie and not vanquishing him. "Ok well, before we go I think you should make more amplifyer, you used most of it for the freeze spell." He nods grabbing the base potion vials from his table pouring them into the amplifier vial filling it all the way up. "Ok, lets go. I lead the way out the door and grab his hand and we head back towards the restaurant.

**That's Chapter 3 Please Read and Review guys I could use criticism to see how I'm doing.**


End file.
